


We’re In A Horror Movie

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lydia is tutoring Stiles, the lights go out. Stiles is convinced he’s in a horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re In A Horror Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by vampireslayingsupergeek on tumblr.

Stiles gets math. He gets that there are numbers. He gets that there are letters too, sometimes. He even gets that when those two get together they make up a party called an algebraic equation.

Stiles just can’t do math.

Which is how Lydia ends up being his tutor.

It goes swimmingly at first. Shockingly, they actually get along even though Stiles is more clumsy than ever, being so close to her. She holds back her sighs, digging the tip of her pen into the paper to get him concentrating on the work at hand. Eventually, Stiles even manages to get the answer right.

He’s so proud of himself that he wants to run around his house Rocky style. He feels awesome, a bit like that time he accidentally shot a shapeshifter and saved everyone’s asses only with less blood, less explaining, and a lot more smiling Lydia.

Stiles likes her smile. The way her red lips curl like a Hollywood starlet. It’s like Lydia’s smiling at the whole world and just him all at once.

Lydia shakes her head at his grin and points at his math homework. “Now on to question two.”

Stiles sinks into his chair with a defeated groan. This was exactly like the time he accidentally shot a shapeshifter and saved everyone’s asses. Except instead of Dad bearing down on him with the longest grounding in world history, he has a mountain of math homework to do. It’s like taking on the Great Wall of China without a grappling hook: stupid and impossible.

“I’m going to fail,” Stiles groans.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Not with me as your tutor. Now focus.”

“How does one focus?” Stiles asks her philosophically.

Lydia bites her lip to contain a laugh. “stiles.”

Stiles sighs and turns his attention back to his homework grudgingly. “Fine, fine,” he grumbles, shooting her a teasing glare as he poises his pen over the paper. “Just for you, Lydia Martin.”

Lydia snorts and it’s, hands down, the most attractive snort ever to grace the world. Stiles might have even swooned a little. “Focus,” she orders.

Stiles nods. “Focused.”

They manage to get through another few questions done before Stiles’ brain starts to riot against them. It’s not that he’s not trying, he is. It’s just that he’s been sitting here for hours. It’s nine o’clock and he’s missed Scott’s meeting with Derek, which will undoubtedly come with numerous repercussions that he is determined not to think about.

Scott is going to kill him.

And then Derek will kill him.

Is it possible to die twice?

Stiles inwardly curses himself. Here he goes, thinking about the things he had been determined not to think about.

“And then you add x,” Lydia explains.

Stiles stares at the letters and numbers before him. They’re not swimming but they might as well be. “Huh?”

Lydia sighs and pats his shoulder. “I’m going to get us some more coffee.”

At which point the lights go out.

For a moment, it seems as if time goes out too. Lydia’s frozen mid-stand, her hand still on his shoulder. Stiles can’t think, let alone breathe. The power is out and Lydia, Lydia Martin, the girl he’s had a crush on since the dawn of time, has her hand on his shoulder.

“You kids okay up there?” Stiles’ dad calls up from downstairs and time restarts again.

“We’re fine!” Stiles shouts. “Was it the whole street?”

A moment’s silence. “No, I think it’s just us.”

A shiver creeps up Stiles’ spine. That isn’t creepy at all, their lights going out while everyone is happily dancing in the safety of their electricity. Not at all.

“I’m going to check the circuit breakers,” his dad shouts up at them. “You kids stay put. I’ll be right back.” The backdoor slams shut behind him.

Stiles groans, letting his head fall onto his desk. “We’re all gonna die. This is a horror movie and we’re going to die.”

Stiles can barely see Lydia but he’s certain she rolls her eyes. “Stop being dramatic.”

Sitting up straight, Stiles turns to her and says seriously, “I’m going to die first. It’s the way these things work.” He grabs hold of one of her hands barely visible in the darkness. “Lydia, when I die, make sure they bury me with my comic collection. I know it’s selfish but who cares? I’ll be dead anyway!”

Lydia pulls her hands from his. “Stop being ridiculous, Stiles.”

“Not ridiculous, practical,” Stiles corrects.

“Shouldn’t I be dying first then?” Lydia asks. “Seeing as I’m the girl and all?”

“Secret genius trumps gender stereotypes,” Stiles explains. “You’ll be the only one to make it to the end of the movie, maybe even with all your limbs.”

“Lucky me,” Lydia says sarcastically and stands, heading towards the door.

Stiles grabs her hand again desperately. “Wait, where are you going? Weren’t you listening to anything I just said? We’re in a horror movie! You don’t just go wandering off in horror movies. It’s a bad plan. A very, very bad plan.”

Downstairs, the front door is kicked open.

Stiles tightens his grip on Lydia’s arms. He’s not terrified. He’s just shitting himself. There’s a difference. “Lydia, close the door.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow at him.

“Close the door,” Stiles repeats, this time his voice begging. Fine, he’s scared. He probably reeks of it and from the eye roll Lydia gives him as she yanks her hand from his, there’s no denying Lydia can smell the fear on him.

However, Lydia does close the door. “Honestly, Stiles,” she whispers. “Stop being such a-”

That’s when something begins to scratch at the door.

Stile does not squeak in fear. He cries out, loudly, and leaps from his chair to throw his arms around Lydia. He trips on one of his shoelaces and ends up hugging her legs like a complete child but he doesn’t care. He’s going to die and this is going to suck.

Lydia pats his head, like he’s a pet and probably to her that’s exactly what he is. Little pet soon-to-be-dead human. “It’s a dog,” she says casually.

Stiles’ stomach flips. “Oh god, Isaac got out again, didn’t he? It can’t be Boyd, can it? I mean, he has half a brain but- Oh, shit, shit, shit. It’s Boyd. He’s going to kill me. I stole his pen. He’s going to kill me because I stole his pen. It wasn’t even a good pen. It-”

“Stiles, it’s a dog.”

The lights come back on.

It takes several moments for her words to sink in.

Blushing, Stiles lets go of Lydia’s legs and gets to his feet. He clears his throat and tries to meet her eyes but it’s impossible after the embarrassing display he just made. Instead, he heads for the door and opens it.

A dog leaps through the doorway and tackles him to the ground. Stiles cries out but it’s a good sort of crying out. The dog licks at his face, happy to be inside and happy to be with Stiles like always.

“You know this mutt?” Lydia asks, sitting down on Stiles’ bed.

Pushing the dog away, Stiles sits up. The dog will have none of that and tries to tackle Stiles again. Through some miracle, Stiles manages to get to his feet. The dog doesn’t mind that much because Stiles is still patting him.

“He’s an old police dog,” Stiles tells Lydia, sitting down on the bed next to her. The dog tries to jump up onto the bed with them but Lydia gives him a firm look and the dog stops, captivated by Lydia. Stiles didn’t blame him. Lydia is pretty goddamn captivating. “Dad couldn’t bear to see him put down so he adopted him.”

Lydia scratches the dog behind his ear instantly finding the perfect spot. Stiles couldn’t help but be more jealous than admiring then. It had taken him two months to find that spot and Lydia had found it in seconds. She must have used her werewolf powers. It was the only explanation.

“What’s his name?” Lydia asks.

Stiles blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Derek II.”

Lydia laughs. “You named your dog after derek? Does Derek know?” She fell back onto the bed laughing. “He’s going to kill you!”

Derek II barked, seeming determined to laugh at Stiles too even though it should be impossible seeing he was a dog. “Shut up,” Stiles mutters at Derek II but he doesn’t listen, overjoyed by the sound of Lydia’s laughter.

“Shut that dog up!” his dad calls from outside.

Stiles tries but Derek II seems determined to keep barking. Stiles looks desperately at Lydia and she sighs, sitting up to give Derek II a firm look. Derek II goes silent instantly, tilting his head happily when Lydia reaches out to scratch behind his ear.

Stiles’ dad appears in the doorway, looking ruffled and annoyed.

“Had to break the door down?” Stiles teases.

His dad ignores the question. “You alright, Lydia?”

“Perfectly fine, Mr Stilinski,” Lydia says with a smile.

“You could have just knocked,” Stiles interrupts. “We would have let you in.”

His dad snorts. “Please! You would have hidden under your bed like a five year old, convinced you’d become part of a horror movie.”

Lydia grins. “You should have been here two minutes ago.”

Stiles’ dad smiles. He likes Lydia. Then again, everyone likes Lydia. What’s not to like? “It’s pretty late, kid, you need a ride home?” he asks.

“Sure, just let me get my things,” Lydia says.

His dad nods and is about to head downstairs when Lydia calls after him, “By the way, how are things with you and Dr. Deaton?” She gives him these suggestive eyebrow raises, which does not help Stiles’ denial over what has been going on between his dad and Scott’s boss at all.

His dad blushes, looking as if he is suddenly regretting offering to drive Lydia home. “Good,” he says and then flees.

Lydia smirks. “Oh, that’s adorable.” She turns to Stiles, about to explain.

Stiles throws up his hands. “Don’t tell me!” he shouts. “I don’t want to know!”

Lydia grins and stands up, heading across the room to get her bag. Derek II follows her, already more than a little smitten. Lydia smiles at Derek II and pats his head. Damn dog gets more love from Lydia than Stiles does and he’s a dog! Figures.

“So, see you tomorrow,” Lydia says.

“Yeah, see you,” Stiles says, trying to both give Lydia a goodbye smile and glare at Derek II all at the same time.

Lydia sighs. “First move it is.”

“Huh?” Stiles manages to ask in confusion before Lydia is very suddenly on top of him, pinning him down on the bed as her lips crush his. Stiles doesn’t know much about kissing. Actually, he knows nothing. The point is, Stiles very much doubts first kisses are quite this fierce and not quite so…pointy-teethed.

Lydia pulls away, her eyes gleaming yellow.

“Wow,” Stiles says because, really, who needs words?

Lydia rolls her eyes, unimpressed. Of course. Stiles doesn’t mind because wow. Just wow.

Lydia pulls herself off of him and disappears out the door without a word. It’s not until she’s downstairs that she shouts up at him, “See you tomorrow, Stiles!”

Stiles grins.

Either he’s dead or he’s in heaven. Either is good with him because wow, Lydia kissed him! Lydia kissed him!

He rolls over on the bed and buries his head into his duvet in an attempt to stop himself from grinning. He’d never grinned this much in his life, not even when he’d picked Lydia up for the dance that one time. This was… This was spectacular! The highlight of his tiny, human existence.

Derek II growls.

Stiles glances up absently and the moment he sees the reason for Derek II’s growl, his grin disappears.

“Hello, Stiles,” Derek, the werewolf, says coolly, looking at Derek II as if he was the foulest thing he has ever seen.

Stiles’ cell phone buzzes and Stiles dives for it, already knowing what to expect.

Lydia, 21:32: BWHAHAHA. SUCKA.


End file.
